


The weird thing

by Jorie2127 (dsha801)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Gabriel is a douche, Gen, M/M, Part of a series I'm working, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Secretaries, The wings are visible, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsha801/pseuds/Jorie2127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What, Sammy? Just because we’re having so easily a conversation with the archangel Michael, who now commands Heaven, after all that apocalypse crap they put us through? Or about me not going to Hell again just because his brother is Lucifer? Or that I’m…uh, kind of ‘dating’ him? Oh, yes. Or because he just sent the archangel Gabriel, who is a dick, to Heaven with some cherubs?” He snorted. “Not weird at all, little brother!” </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The weird thing

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I finally corrected this fic. Oh gosh, how many mistakes. I'm so ashamed to have read it, for some reason I remembered the first time I tried to write smut as I was drunk and send that to a friend...
> 
> Well, hope is better. English is still not my first language

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dean has no absolutely idea how it happened. Well, maybe he has. Michael convinced him and he is not that hard to convince when is that angel in particular who tries. And now? Well, now he is on the roof of a house big enough to make someone feel lost. Though he had to admit that the view it had was fucking awesome. With the lights of the city under him and the moon shinning above with thousands of starts surrounding it and the cold air brushing softly his skin as if it were caressing it. He exhaled and saw how his breath came visible, how it stayed close to him before disappearing completely in the air. It was relaxing in a way, it was perfect. Well, almost perfect if he just ignored the people that were in the room next to the one he found himself in.

But Dean managed to let those thoughts aside to just focus in the view, though the peace didn't last long because the moment he ran a hand through his hair enjoying how the wet drops felt against his palm, he sensed it. Chills ran through his body and every thought that tried to form were interrupted when the feeling of warmth, security and love surrounded his body approaching slowly until it touched briefly his soul. He didn't have the need to turn because he knew who was behind that amazing warmth. He knew that it just was Michael's grace around him. For some reason he really liked to have his grace surrounding Dean's body, who would have thought that an angel could be this possessive?

"Enjoying the view, feathers?" Dean smirked as he closed his eyes to try to enjoy better the sensation of Michael's grace.

" _Definitely._ " He said with his tone soft but at the same time held a strength, hypnotizing as one would be by seeing the soft waves of the sea as they crashed against the shore. It caused the same spell in him. And Dean could do nothing but turn his head towards the sound; just enough to see the intense stare that was directed at him, only him.

The green eyes of the angel shone along with the light of the moon, though it seemed pale compared to the natural glow that his gaze held. Almost silver in the right light. And Michael just stood there, a few steps away from him with a hand inside the pocket of the black suit he had materialized just a few hours ago, watching him as if Dean were the most facinating thing in the world.

"Uh, something is telling me that we're not seeing the same thing." He spoke; finally catching with the answer that he gave at his question.

"You asked me if I was enjoying the view and I _certainly_ am." He walked the few steps that separated them, tilting his head and giving him the 'You're a little slow but I want to kiss you anyways' look. "Your soul is so beautiful and this type of light just makes it more breath-taking."

Dean snorted and shifted his feet. It always made him uncomfortable when he said things like that. He knew himself really well without the help of an archangel, thank you. So he knew all the crap that was in his life and the things that he had done and maybe he couldn't see his own soul but he knew that it couldn't be that pretty. Michael was just exaggerating as always did with him. But he didn't want to discuss that again, not when the view was perfect and he had a beautiful angel in front of him, so that's might be why he changed the subject.

"Is it really a great idea to leave Sam alone with those politicians?"

"You left him in there too." He reminded him, smiling at first but his expression then turned troubled, his stare turning more intense as he said. "You are avoiding me, why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Dean turned away focusing on the sky again, not glancing at Michael, not even once. Though, he totally knew what he was talking about. He really had tried to avoid him since the moment Michael moved his hand and placed it around his waist when they came to this reunion-party.

_Stupid politicians and their social meetings._

He didn't even want to go! But now that heaven was trying to live peacefully along with earth,  _coexisting together_. And Sam and him were some kind of represents of the supernatural world and now they had to, besides dealing with heaven, hell and help the hunter community though with the help of Bobby (they wouldn't have gotten that far without his help). They also had to work as mediators with the stupid represents of other nations with their fucking apple-pie lives who just knew that the supernatural existed because the archangels crashed one of their global meetings.

What Dean would give to see the faces they must have wore after four apparently humans just appeared out of thin air telling them that they were angels. Luckily for him, Gabriel explained him in detail the funniest things that happened. Though before he could recall those memories again he felt a hand on his shoulder, the one that Cas didn't mark, and that was the only thing he needed to return his attention to the angel.

"Every time you saw me you created some excuse to leave." He started. "I know that you don't like this kind of persons and you know that I still don't like humans so much. And there are so many contaminated souls here. And I'm starting to feel sick just by being around them and when I try to be by your side to have some... 'fresh air', you run" He was completely pressed behind him at the end of the sentence, wrapping his large hands around Dean while his chin rested on his shoulder as if it belonged there. He then brushed his nose on the free skin of his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world and inhaled deeply.

" _Mmm_...  _better._ " Michael purred. Actually purred, and hearing a powerful being that could smite you just with a thought doing that kind of sound, besides giving you an ego boost, could make one feel a little horny, or perhaps it was just him who got turned on by causing this kind of reactions to a powerful being.

They were in that position long enough for Dean to start relaxing, which really wasn't that long, as he said before... He wasn't that difficult. But he then heard again the music that was still playing in that big room inside the house and it made him feel self-conscious. "Hey hey, dude! We're in a public space, y'know." Dean tried to put some space between them, but Michael just held him in place don't giving him the chance to get free of those strong arms.

Damn angels and their ridiculous inhuman force.

"I don't care." He said, voice filled with determination and surrounded him between his wings as he moved his lips to brush Dean's neck, kissing him gently. He was being restrained against his will and that made him angry, although he knew deep inside that he was just searching for an excuse to be mad at him. And he was right, Dean reminded himself, they didn't even were in some kind of official 'relationship' or something for crying out loud!

" _BUT I DO_!" Dean growled and tried harder to move away, this time succeeding but just because Michael let him go and when he turned around he saw the hurt in the eyes of the angel, though it just lasted for a second before returning to the usual blank stare he always wore and without thinking Dean step forward graving his arm to stop him in case he decided to fly away.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that..." He trailed off not sure how to continue. He glanced down and then again to those eyes that kept looking at him with the usual stoic expression on his face. And it hurt. It hurt because it felt so wrong that Michael was giving him the face he gave to everyone to make them know that they were dealing with something powerful, with an angel. And not a normal angel… But the fucking second in command of heaven if he even counted God. And jezz when did his life turned that crazy? Scratch that, it always was that crazy (if not more).

Dean shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Fuck, I don't know, okay?... I-I think it's the place, the ambient, y'know... with those influent-assholes looking down at people, who aren't like them, as if they were just bugs." He said in exasperation, gripping tightly the sleeve of Michael's suit. "But at the same time kissing the feet of the powerful, hoping for some remuneration as they criticize you behind your back and try to figure a way to steal your power, because that's the only thing they care about… you know what I'm talking about, right?" Oh, please know what I'm talking about, though he didn't even know what he was talking about. He didn't want to think too much about it nor voice those thoughts.

Michael tilted his head and with his free hand he cupped Dean's cheek and caressed the gently the skin while his eyes showed regret.

"I don't understand." Dean sighed as Michael spaced out as if he were searching with his grace for something strange. "There is no supernatural activity here." The hunter could heard how sorry the angel was for not understand something that he knew Dean was uncomfortable with saying out loud.

"Ok, angel." He started, taking a deep breath. "I'm going to say it just once and if you ever tell Sam  _I'll deny it._ " A trace of a smirk appeared in the archangel lips. Dean knew that he was the only human who talked with Michael like that and he knew that the archangel found his attitude amusing and oh, god, how much he loved h-.

Dean took another breath.

"I don't know if you realized but I'm not the easiest person to be around with nor the nicest. I mean, I don't even know what kind of stuff talk with these people. Sam is the smart one, okay?" He shrugged. "I don't care what people say of me and I will never pretend to be someone who I'm not, so no big deal…"

Dean ran a hand through his hair and looked away, whispering his next words. "But I do care what people said about you. I know it's some cheesy thing to say and this is turning in to a big chick-flick moment, but you need to hear it." He locked eyes with the angel as he continued. "Humans can be really,  _really_  annoying with the gossip stuff. You're practically now the one who rules in heaven and a really powerful being and you scares the crap out of them, but for them I'm just-"

" _Dean_." Michael leaned and grabbing his scalp with a palm he placed a chaste kiss on his lips, interrupting abruptly his verbal vomit, not that Dean was complying. After a moment later Michael backed off a little, enough to look him at the eye. And for some reason he couldn't continue talking again, mercy at the strength of his gaze and he didn't even bothered nor even tried to complain when the angel approached to lick his lips, asking for a better access. The action caused that wave of heat traveled across his belly at the feeling of the power that emanated from his lips.

Dean never could describe exactly what Michael's taste was, he only remembered the sensations he got from him. The heaviness of the oxygen when they kissed, the burning heath that spread with every touch and the uncanny sensation that he was more that what Dean could ever comprehend. While their tongues danced with passion he once again wondered if this is what it would feel to kiss a star. So, yeah. So not complying.

When they finally broke contact, Michael maybe recalling that he was human and thus needed to breathe, he found himself surrounded by the wings of the angel, tightening their grip when the puffs of his breath brushed at the feathers.

"Did you finish?" Michael asked, his voice thicker than usual as his nose grazed slightly his cheek.

"Well, you kind of interrupted me, not that I'm complying or something, but-"

" _Dean._ " He pressed his body against his, lips close to his ear as he whispered. " _Always_ trying to take responsibility for someone else actions." He moved his mouth slowly down to the hollow of his neck as he gave a few kisses along his jaw. "I know that I am new experiencing 'free will' but if I am not mistaken, accepting the consequences of your actions were part of it."

"Yeah, but-"

Michael sighed and straightening himself up he looked at Dean's eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face, he shocked his head after a while and his next words came out merely as a soft yet determined murmur that held all the power an archangel could muster and Dean had to admit it, the tone of his voice made his knees feel weak.

"I always followed Father's orders." He started. "Even when I knew it that He wasn't around anymore, His word was law and I was conscious that every action I made would have a consequence in Heaven and if I choose the wrong option my brothers would pay for it." He frowned, spacing out for a second. "The easy way was to just follow His word; no one could say that it was the wrong decision because it was  _His_  will. And my own decisions were made with logic, always thinking before acting."

Michael's voice was stronger as he pressed his forehead against his own. "You're one of the first choices I made without logic, without thinking. I just follow my instinct when I am with you and even if it's a little confusing sometimes, I don't regret it. Because I feel... I  _feel_  when I am with you and it  _is_  amazing."

Michael held Dean's head between his hands with a rare smile that unlike others reached his eyes. Their lips brushed gently as he added. "Do you really want to take responsibility of the first choice I'm proud of among a lot of others that I might possibly regret in all my eons of existence?"

Dean just closed the distance, his hand grabbing tightly the black hair of Michael's vessel as they kissed. So, yeah. He sucked at chick-flick moments and it was kind of his fault for evading them every time. Okay, no. It was entirely his fault. He hated those moments because he didn't knew what to do, so he clung with what he knew. It was kissing him or running away.

When they finally parted away, Dean could see the fondness and the lust that was starting to form in his eyes, darkening the pupil until you could only see a green thin ring left. Dean also noticed from the corner of his eyes how all of Michael's wings surrounded his body gently, almost protectively and Dean couldn't doubt the love he felt when they tigh-… And that's why he changed the subject again. Yeah, he was that asshole.

"So, uh. what kind of decisions? Some funny anecdote you want to share?" Michael smirked knowingly but sighed and shocked his head with fondly exasperation.

"Well, the monster of Loch Ness is Gabriel's pet. He really liked dinosaurs and was a bit sad when they extinguished, so he grabbed one from the past and put it there… I may have given him a blind eye."

"Whoa, wait. I thought it was just a rumor. And really? Gabriel with a pet? I think it's more impressive the part that it still lives."  
"Well, he keeps bringing him back every time it dies."

"Archangels and their pets, huh?" Dean chuckled, grooming a few of the ruffled feathers and brushing with his fingers the arc of one wing. Michael started relaxing at his touch, humming while pressing his nose in the curve of Dean's neck.  _"Uhmmm..._ " 

Dean started grooming another wing liking to feel him so at peace. Lately he noticed how he grew even more stressed with the pressure of heaven and earth on his shoulders, not that the angel complained but Dean was really annoyed just by dealing with humans who didn't believed him, or well at least not until he showed them some proof or if an angel was at his side confirming his words, usually it was Cass who now hang around a lot more. And Michael besides dealing with humans he also had to deal with obnoxious angels who had sticks showed up to their asses.

He jumped in surprise when he felt a light bite on his neck, accompanied with a growl coming from the angel beside him. He didn't even realized that he was holding a little too tight his wing and Michael really like it when it was Dean the one that touched them.

Michael doubted for a second but he then moved his lips to his ear again to whisper "You know… I just remember that I forget to materialize underwear" Dean snorted, it was endearing when Michael tried to talk dirty to him. He tried to teach him but he gave up after a few lessons because for some strange reason his attempt at it still turned him on, though just by the sound of his voice dean's crotch could twist in anticipation on his own.

Dean laughed under his breath as he pulled the angel close, grabbing him from the back of his neck, going for a more passionate kiss while Michael's hands moved around his waist, making soothing moves with his thumbs as one of them moved under his jacket and slowly upwards while the other simply reached his ass to press their hips together and Dean could avoid the moan that escaped his lips at the sensation of finally feeling some friction.

He brushed his fingers on a large set of feathers from the closer wing, he held it tighter what prompted a groan from Michael. Dean starting touching every muscle he could, craving to feel skin and he hoped that the angel would get the clue of how horny he was getting because of him. The angel chuckled at his attempts to release the shirt from his pants and Dean couldn't suppress the moan between their mouths at the sound, because fuck, Michael had a really lustful voice, his tone was lowered and raspy, which Dean loved to hear. The angel got even more eager when the hunter started caressing with more force than necesary the feathers closes to his back. He kissed his jaw leaving sucking marks and little bites that he at the moment didn't care if they would be visible later or not, because Dean was pretty sure that the angel would't erase them. He just wanted more contact between them.

"Oh, _fuck._ " Dean exclaimed when Michael sucked in a sensitive spot close to his collarbone (And when did Michael opened the first bottoms of his shirt?) Dean moved his head upwards to give the angel better access at his neck and as he faced the ceiling he saw how the bulb's light shifted, causing him chuckle almost breathesly knowing that Michael was getting desperate for contact, like he was, if he couldn't even control himself really well.

Well, it has been a while tough. With all the responsibilities they now had and among other things they couldn't have a moment alone in more than a wee- Dean let out a whimper as Michael gave a squish to his ass returning all his attention back him.

"Getting impatient, lover boy?" Dean smirked at him and saw in the archangel eyes that he had all the intention to keep going until they were done. And Dean wanted that too, maybe even more than Michael… But he really didn't want to have sex in a balcony with his back at the railing and lots of politicians in the next room and he knew that if he let the angel do something more he'll stop thinking and completely lost it, ending having sex where they stood. And Michael's body was already spreading his legs, grabbing him by the tights and held him until he sat on the railing, their crotchs rubbing perfectly and Dean could only bit his lip to suppress what it would be a loud moan. He glanced down and saw how high they were, but Dean trusted that Michael wouldn't let him fall.

And damn,  _screw it!_

He grabbed the angel's hair and pulling him close he began to kiss Michael again while trying to remove the angel's jacket with his other hand. He knew how bruised their lips were but he just wanted to kiss him more. Michael was starting to tear his shirt apart when they heard an annoyed growl and stopped suddenly. He sighed as rested his head on Michael's shoulder as he tried to even out his respiration, Dean could feel how the angel, who was only oanting slightly, moved his head towards the direction of the sound as he released him a little from their embrace (Explanation: moving his leg and wings to their original position.) Dean was still breathing heavily so he would need a little more time to face his brother and yes, it was his brother the one that made that sound. He knew that growl, he lived with that growl.

"Guys, seriously? Here!? On the  _roof?_  With lots of people inside? What the hell are you thinking?!" Dean could feel the bitchface in Sam's voice. Bitchafe #19 'I can' believe we're related', though what he wasn't expecting when he finally turned was the girl next to Sam who was covering her mouth in a contained but surprised expression.

"Hey, hey! In my defense, this is the roof of the next room were the people are, so..." Sam bitchface grew, if you can believe that possible.

"My apologies, Sam. It was part of my fault."

"Dude, it was  _totally_  your fault." Dean smirked, Michael turned his head towards him and with a small grin he replied.

"Very well. It was my fault then." Now the grin was completely formed in his face as he turned his head slowly to Sam's direction no breaking eye contact too quickly. "I wanted to stop time, but I knew that Gabriel would be really annoying to deal if I did that."

The younger Winchester had the disbelief clearly written on his face as his eyes moved to the bulb which was now broken and turned to look at them with crossed arms. "Really? Because Gabe told me what happened in Italy."

Oh, shit. Fucking Gabriel who wasn't supposed to tell Sam those kind stories. I mean, he just wanted a pizza and how Michael never did the things half way he took him to Italy and well, one thing led to another... And before he noticed they already were having sex. It was the first time he bit Michael's wings, so the angel accidently left the city without light for a couples of minutes, but hey! They fixed it. Or Gabriel did, wathever. They haven't even realized at the time that it had happened, or well, not until Gabriel appeared in their room with problem already fixed, though he wanted to know why he left Las Vegas to fix the light in some country.

He was laughing his ass off before living them with a big smile in his face when they told him what happened.

"That time was an accident; I did not expect to respond like that, though I managed to control it enough to just affect one country instead of more the moment Dean b-"

"Whoa, whoa! TMI, guys! I seriously don't wanna know."

"But if it was Gabriel the one who told you I do not think he left a detail. It means you already know everything. He certainly told the entire host and don't left anything." Michael said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but one thing is Gabriel telling you something and other is hearing the confirmat-"

"Wait! The entire host?!"

"Yes, the exact moment." He nodded. "That's why he was laughing louder and longer than usual; he was speaking with Balthazar and Lucifer, sharing... stories."

"That sonuvabitch! UGH! He's an asshole!"

"That's why I was 'pissed', as you would say. Angels started asking me questions because of Gabriel's fault and others who were more curious and wanted to try the b-"

"Still don't wanna hear it!" Sam added abruptly.

"I heard someone calling me~" Gabriel choose the exact moment to appear out of thin air, making the girl at Sam's side gasp loudly, her eyes widening at the archangel.

"No one was calling you, brother; your name was merely mentioned a few times." Michael frowned at Gabriel who simply took a look at the rest of the pieces of glasses on the floor before glancing towards Michael's and his own clothes to then finish with their hair and the way the wings were around his body.

"Well, I certainly didn't want to miss this view. On a roof? Kinky, bro." He said with a playful smirk, giggling his eyebrows at them. Michael looked angry as he snapped his fingers and in a blink they both looked as if nothing have ever happened, the bulb lightning above their heads again. This, of course, made the girl let a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry for make you watch this. Are you fine?" Sam said puppy eyes in full action as his hand squeezed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Gabriel turned his head at Sam for the first time.

"Who is the girl, Samsquatch?" Sam glared at the angel who seemed truly curious for the first time, though Dean didn't pay attention, to worked up about the whole situation and he _really_ couldn't take it anymore.

"Why can't I have some privacy, for fuck sake!" Dean exclaimed.

"You're with an angel, Dean-o. Angels don't have privacy."

"You got to be kidding me." Dean ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Well, angels don't tend to feel shame and we now don't find secrets necessary. We also can feel our emotions and sometimes share our thoughts in what you once called 'angel radio'." Now Dean was staring at Michael with wide eyes, he knew it in a way but hearing it was very different.

"So, uh..." He trailed off expecting Michael to understand, hopefully he did.

"No, I have a better control as an archangel. I can suppress my feelings just enough to make the angels know I'm still there for them and they just can listen my song."

Sam's nerdy-self react with the recent information as he lifted his head in curiosity. "Song?"

Gabriel was still watching at the girl suspiciously, like he knew her, but answered him anyways. "You humans don't have a better word for it, 'Song' is close enough." He then turned towards Sam with a grin. "If you wanna know, Michael is really pissed at me and wants to smite me and fly away with Dean-o here to have some sex, though he can't because of this meeting."

"The one you needed to attend and not me." Michael glared at his brother as his voice lowered to a dangerously tone. "Just this time, Gabriel." 

"I thought you said he couldn't read your thoughts." Dean said while he tried to calm Michael, brushing the puffed feathers with his fingers in case if what Gabriel said was true. Not that he was going to complain if Michael wished to smite the archangel.

"He can't."

"True, but I can hear perfectly your emotions and I can deduce pretty well, thank you. One of the perks of knowing Michael for eons."

"Eh, uh. I'm very sorry for interrupting," The girl said vowing her head in greeting, she had this expression that went between a mixture of horror, confuse and awe, though she hid most emotions pretty well he was still a hunter and read people came in the job description. "you guys are all angels?"

"Archangel Gabriel here, lady. The one there giving me a death glare is The Michael, who a few moments ago were in top of one of this two human yahoos ready strip him down and get to some action, capisce?" The girl turned her head towards Sam who just gave her a sheepish smile before turning away.

"So you are The Winchesters." She murmured, then taking a deep breath and straighten up, she put her hand out in Michael's direction in a greeting manner and said: "Good evening, I'm the secretary chosen to made the interview to help this new... supernatural branch. My name is Selene Heidds, nice to meet you."

"Oh, right! I forgot, so this is the surprise the UN was mentioning." Gabriel said with a smirk. Michael just looked at her hand with a frown, Dean squeezed his wing a little, the angel turned around and half second was enough to understand the hint as he grabbed her hand "My apologies, sometimes I forgot about this human... mannerisms."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. In that  _kind_  of things you are slow, uh? And I here thought you were a  _fast learner._ " He said giving him a smirk that just Gabriel could made. Michael's vessel was expressionless as ever, but the ones who could see his wings knew how angry he really was.

It seems that his stress plus don't finish what he was starting with Dean plus Gabriel made him loose his cool for a second, but it was long enough to snap his fingers and make Gabriel disappear. The girl was trying to look professional, but the horror in her eyes was pretty evident.

"So... where he is now?" Dean asked trying to avoid Sam's glare as he kept soothing some of Michael's feathers, who now had a little pleased smile on his lips. He pressed his wing into Dean's hand and rested another on his back as some feathers caressed his cheek in form of an apology.

"With the cherubs." That made Dean snort and accidently pushed one of the feathers inside his mouth. Michael tilted his head and turned lightly, enough for him to see his dilated pupils. Sam coughed loudly to get his attention and Dean reluctantly turned to see his brother.

"Uhm... First: Ew. There isn't enough bleach brain to make me forget this. You both realize that I can see wings too, right? And second, there is a normal girl here who isn't used to this level of crazy, guys."

She looked puzzled and then snapped at Sam "You don't need to worry for me,  _Mr. Winchester._ "

"Selene, I didn't mean it that way, sorry." He apologized, but then turned and glared at him adding. "I was looking for you, needed some help inside."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just needed some fresh air." He waved his hand, he was sure that it wasn't necessary to add why he needed the fresh air. His brother knew him too well.

"Yeah, look like you got more than fresh air." Sam snorted and Dean to make him more uncomfortable took his tongue out in a way Selene will just see two brothers teasing each other, but Sam could see the feather he was licking on purpose, causing Michael to let a groan that he tried to make it pass as a cough.

 _'I thought you weren't an exhibitionist'_  He heard the thought Michael send him as he looked at Dean with a smirk, the hunter just shrugged feather now entirely in his mouth as he teased it with his own tongue. Michael licked involuntarily his own lips looking at Dean's eyes, testing him to try another thing.

"BLEACH BRAIN, GUYS!" Sam almost yelled. "There isn't enough therapy for this. And you're corrupting another angel, Dean." He then got a quick flashback of the time he tried to take Cas to a brothel to get him laid.

"I'm so going to hell... again." The sentence seemed to amuse Michael and he couldn't avoid glaring at the look the chick was giving to Michael. He wasn't the jealous type; he knew what reactions someone would get by seeing other expression aside the stoic face Michael gave to everyone. But, nuh, uh. Not jealous, but that didn't meant that he liked it nor did stop Sam from giving him a knowing look.

"Then, you are lucky that Lucifer is my brother."

"My apologies, but can we talk about how we are going to coordinate?" Selene said in respectfully tone.

"Huh, so our lives are that weird…"

"What, Sammy? Just because we're having so easily a conversation with the archangel Michael, who now commands Heaven, after all that apocalypse crap they put us through? Or about me not going to Hell again just because his brother is Lucifer? Or that I'm…uh, kind of 'dating' him? Oh, yes. Or because he just sent the archangel Gabriel, who is a dick, to Heaven with some cherubs?" He snorted.

"Not weird at all, little brother!" Dean said sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Uhmm, sadly that's not what I think it's weird. I was talking about having secretary."

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 


End file.
